Variation
by scullymulder
Summary: Answer to Rap’s challenge from FD2C titled “The Kiss.” Clois. Lana guides Clark to Lois. Spirit could have turned out much differently. Oneshot.


Title: Variation

Author: Mel Just let me know.

Rating: PG-13 T

Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the dialogue is mine, but the characters aren't. I'm just borrowing for my own creativeness.

Spoilers: Um…just for "Spirit".

Summary: Second answer to Rap's challenge from FD2C titled "The Kiss." Clois. Lana guides Clark to Lois. Spirit could have turned out _much_ differently. One-shot.

A/N: I got really bored last night. Well…yeah. You can see where that got me: Two responses for the same challenge.

I think _I'm_ challenged.

Read! Review! Enjoy! (Please?)

------------------------------

Clark watched Lois from across the dance floor. She seemed so lonely and so lost.

He vaguely wondered why she hadn't been to her prom.

Lana had said something to him, but he barely heard her. Lois looked _so_ lonely.

"Clark!" Lana's voice snapped him out of his reverie and his head swooped towards his dance partner.

"Lana. Sorry. I got distracted."

She looked amused. "So I see. Captivated by Lois Lane, are we?"

Clark looked at her, puzzled. "What?"

"You can barely take your eyes off her."

"She just looks lonely."

"She could have left with Chloe."

"Yeah, but I don't think she thought that Chloe wanted company."

"Maybe. Or maybe she's waiting for someone," Lana said vaguely.

"Who?"

"The man who I'm graciously giving up for her."

"You're breaking up with Jason!" Clark asked, bewildered.

Lana chuckled. "No, I'm giving up you."

"Me?"

"Yeah," she told him as she stepped away. "There's obviously some attachment between the two of you besides friendship, Clark. Why don't you explore that before you and I tie each other to a relationship that we both don't want? That way we don't hurt ourselves and the ones we love."

"What about Chloe?" he asked.

Lana smiled. "Always the gentleman. Something tells me that she'll understand."

She receded back into the crowd so that he couldn't see her anymore without using x-ray vision.

He turned around to look at Lois, who was now at the punch bowl looking as miserable as she had the minute before.

Was there something there as Lana had now twice speculated?

He didn't know, but he was certain about one thing. After Alicia, he didn't really know anymore if he was in love with Lana or if that was what he thought he was supposed to feel.

She was right, however. He _should_ explore more possibilities than just Lana before tying himself down to what now he wasn't even sure of.

Clark took a deep breath and waved his way through the crowd to the punch bowl where Lois was still standing.

He subconsciously noted as he neared her that his pace picked up, almost to a power walk.

"Lois."

Her head snapped up, a large smile on her face. "Clark."

"Hey. Like the punch?"

She shrugged, looked at it, and then looked back at him shamefaced. "I was considering spiking it."

Clark grinned as he pried the glass from her hand and set it on the table.

Lois raised her eyes to his, her gaze questioning.

He put a hand to her cheek, his thumb stroking it; his head was lowered to her lips before he knew what he was doing.

Clark could feel her surprise as she just froze for a second before relaxing in his arms.

As soon as she did, he picked her up and swung her around; he didn't know where the extreme happiness came from, but he enjoyed it.

His eyes were still closed when their lips parted, their lungs gasping for air.

His forehead touched hers and they looked at each other, dazed.

"We have a lot to deal with now," Clark whispered to her.

"Yeah. Us. Chloe. And," Lois said, motioning to the crowd. "Them."

Clark became aware for the first time that there was cheering on all sides of him.

He took his eyes off of Lois and raised them to his fellow classmates, most of which were cheering, or cat calling.

He looked to his mom. There were tears in her eyes; his father's held approval.

He looked for Chloe and found her clapping and grinning at them while shouting, "It's about time!" before being tugged away by a certain black haired man in an Armani suit. She hadn't left after all.

He looked back to Lois. "Are you okay with this?"

"If you kiss me again."

Clark grinned and leaned towards her to where their lips were almost touched. "Deal."

**End**

-------------------

A/N2: Blek. That definitely wasn't my best, but I wrote it to where it was almost midnight, so you that's my excuse.

Anyway, I can't do kisses.

And thanks to my beta, Erin!


End file.
